Scarlet Destiny and the one ring
by stormdevil
Summary: the scarlet destiny mages were transported near the ruins of amun sul where they met Aragorn and the hobbits. not knowing anything about this world, they went with Aragorn to Rivendell. join the mages as they and the fellowship of the ring journeys through many dangers and challenges.
1. Chapter 1- introduction and information

Chapter 1: introduction and information

Okay, so this is my first fanfiction and defintifly not my last. i'll try to update every weekend but I can't make promises. Anyway, I won't be using any fairy tail characters , I'll be using oc. There is a list below with their names, magics, and age. Please review. I recommend you read scarlet destiny by zebzy1, if you haven't yet. She deserves part of the credit of the story.

Adine/female/19/requip magic

Lea/female/19/ animal magic

Jean/female/17/demon takeover

Mia/female/13/time magic:reverse

Miya/female/13/time magic:fast forward

Narria/female/14/plant/nature magic

Lily/female/16/fire magic (lost)

Lilen/male/16/ice magic (lost)

Kuro/male/17/wind magic

Ren/male/16/water dragon slayer magic

Seth/male/17/necromancer

Rogue/male/19/shadow magic

Bye!


	2. Chapter 2 - two worlds meet

SCARLET DESTINY AND THE BATTLE OF THE ONE RING

Chapter 2 - Two worlds meet.

 _ **Once, three thousand years ago, rings was forge for elves, dwarves and men. Three rings were given to the great leaders of the elves. To the dwarf- lords seven rings were given and nine rings to the race of men. Within these rings, the power and will to govern each race was bound, but they all were deceived. In mordor, in the fires of mount doom another ring was made by the dark lord Sauron. It was a master ring to control all others.**_

 _ **One by one, all the free lands of middle earth fell to the power of the ring. In the last attempt to safe middle earth, an allegiance between elves and men were formed. Together they marched against the armies of mordor. On the slopes of mount doom, they fought for the freedom of middle-earth.**_

 _ **Victory was near.**_

 _ **In till, Sauron himself joined the fight. With the power of the ring he killed many men and elves. Amongst the men he killed was the king of Gondor. Isildur, the son of the king that died, grabbed his father's sword. With the broken sword he sliced Sauron's fingers off with the ring and so Sauron, the enemy of the free people of middle-earth, was defeated.**_

 _ **The ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever but the hearts of men are easily corrupted and so Isildur kept the ring of power for himself. The ring however had a will of its own and betrayed Isildur to his death.**_

 _ **As time went on, things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth and for two and a half thousand years the ring passed out of all knowledge.**_

 _ **Intill, Gollum found it. He took the ring deep into the tunnels of the Misty Moutains and there it consumed him. The ring brought the Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 hundred years the ring stayed with the Gollum. In till darkness crept into the world again. It abandoned Gollum but then something happened that the ring did not intend. It was found by a hobbit with the name of Bilbo Baggins from the shire.**_

 _The shire - 60 years later_

The lovely meadows of the shire stretched as far as the eye can see. Small white flowers were growing on the green grass. It was another bright and sunny day and everything was quite. In a small forest, sitting against a tree was a hobbit. The nephew of Bilbo Baggins, Frodo. He was reading a book when he heard it. An old voice singing "Down from the door where it began..." he quickly closed his book and scrambled up. He looked into the direction of the road as a smile grew on his face. He ran through the forest, the trees just a blur to him. Suddenly he was in a clearing where the road was. A cart was slowly moving forward on the road. It had an old man on it and he was wearing a long gray pointy hat. "You're late." Frodo accused as he folded his arms. The man stopped the cart and looked up, saying. "a wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." he looked at Frodo with serious eyes. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to." the old man continued. The two stared at each other; the old man's face started cringing as he tried to hold his laughter, Frodo's face too. When suddenly the man started laughing and Frodo laughed as well. "It's wonderful to see you again, Gandalf!" he said as he jumped into Gandalf's arms. They hugged each other while they smiled. Gandalf slightly pushed Frodo away so that he can look in his eyes. "You didn't think I'll miss your uncle Bilbo's birthday, did you?" Gandalf asked with wide eyes.

It was Bilbo's 111th birthday. The night of the great party and where everything began.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` _Earthland. The forest of umbezyl._

Deep inside the forest, a group of mages were walking. The group consisted out of 5 boys and 7 girls. "Ahh!" we have been walking for hours!" a loud voice complained. It belonged to white haired girl. She had a black shirt on that had red markings on them and a short black ski-pant on. She was wearing sandals and on her hip was a whip. "Oh, stop complaining jean. It's annoying." Lilen said as he walked with his hands behind his head. He was wearing a plain blue t-shirt with grey pants. He had spikey light brown hair and was 16 years old.

"What did ya say, polar bear!" jean said glaring daggers at Lilen. "You heard me, cry baby!" "Ice-head!" "Snow white!" "That's it I'll tear you limb from limb." they were standing still by now and was bashing their heads together. "I wanna see you try!" Lilen dared her but before they could start fighting, they both were wacked over the head by a girl. She had short black hair and a red headband on. She was wearing a red top that showed her middle with a black skirt that had red lining at the bottom. "Stupid brother." lilies muttered as she walked pass them. Jean quickly sticked her tongue out at Lilen, who just huffed and looked away.

Lily sighs as she reached the two time mages and Narria. They were the youngest people in the group. "How did i get such an idiot of a brother?" it was actually weird since she was a bookworm and smart while on the other hand her twin brother was an idiot. Well, anyway that's how she classified him. mia and miya just smiled since they couldn't answer the question. " i think he fell too many times on his head ." Narria answered smiling proudly, thinking she got it right. the others just sweatdropped. Narria was a young girl around the age of 14. she had spiky pink hair and emerald green eyes. she was wearing a light green t-shirt and dark green shorts. beside her was two girls that looked oppasite of eachother. the time sisters, was their nickname since they could control time on anything that was dead. mia, the girl with black hair and the white dress with black patterns on the bottom, could set time back while her sister miya, the one with white hair and a black dress with white patterns at the bottom, could fast forward time.

"lily! could please tell them that kari and kira sisters is." a boy that had snow white hair asked. behind him was a blue haired boy named ren and a black haired boy called kuro. "no, actually they aren't sisters, seth." lily said, shaking her head. seth looked dumfolded. "told ya." the two behind him said smirking from ear to ear. " fine you guys won. i'll pay you when we get back to the guild." seth said, looking down on the ground, embarresed. suddenly a hand patted him on the head. he looked up and saw lea, she was smiling at him kindly. she had golden yellow hair and her eyes were an ocean blue colour. she had a white dress on that reached her knees. "you did your best but next time be sure of your facts before betting on it. okay?" she said and he nodded slightly. "good." she said as she walked on.

the group of mages founded an old temple ruin and since the sun was starting to set, a girl with short red hair that was dressed in a black sleevles top and long black ski-pants with army boots and fingerless gloves made out of leather, said "okay, we'll sleep here for tonight. lily make a fire and lea can you please give everyone their share of the food before they eat everything." lea smiled and said "okay, adine." while lily just started with the fire. soon everyone was sitting around the fire, eating and chatting with each other.

when lily was done eating she went and looked at the weird carvings on the broken walls. after awhile she gave up on dechiphering the letters on the walls and went back to the others, laying down she looked at the stars. they were like diamonds, millions of diamonds. the others soon joined her after adine said she'll keep watch. one after another they all fell asleep. adine sat crosslegged on a rock as she watched her friends fall asleep.

closing her eyes, she listened to her surroundings. with a sigh she opened her eyes and looked at her hands. _today. today, two years ago she was rescued by scarlet destiny from...well i guess you can say from her scarlet destiny._ she looked up at the sky full of glittering stars. a small smile graced her lips before she suddenly felt lightheaded. the world started spinning in till she fell to the ground, unconcious.

the place started glowing brighter and brighter in till al of a sudden the light vanished and so did the mages.

strider had just left the hobbits in the watch tower of amun sul and was currently walking across the open fields. he was heading to a small stream to get more water since their water supplie was running low. the stream wasn't that far away, just over the hill if he remembered correctly.

suddenly a bright light came out of nowhere and vanished in a blink of an eye. strider was temporarily stubefied by the light. he didn't know what that light was or what could cause it. deciding that he should take a look, he ran up the but he could only saw bushes and plants. slowly walking down, he came to a stop at the bushes and quitly pushed the bushes aside. there was a stream and a tree on the riverbank but that wasn't what caught his attention, the 12 bodies on the ground did. it looked like teenagers and kids but the weird thing was that some had _odd_ haircolours like blue and pink.

suddenly a girl with short red hair groaned and started to push herself up. he quickly dove for cover behind the bushes. there was luckly a hole he could look trough.

adine pushed herself up from the ground into a sitting position. she stared at her surroundings in shock. she was in an open field near a stream .

where was she?

she stood up and slowly walked towards lea's sleeping body. benting down, adine shook lea's shoulder while whispering "lea. lea wake up." lea woke up and stared at adine worriedly. adine wouldn't wake her up like she did if there wasn't trouble. "what's wrong?" lea asked sitting up. "we are not in the forest anymore." she replied whispering. "huh?" lea looked around and it was true. she could feel the worry growing inside of her. "i need you to start waking everyone up, quitely. we can't be that far away." adine whispered standing up and helping lea up as well. lea nodded.

strider watched as the golden haired girl that was apperantly named lea nod at the red head and walked of towards the others while the red head went the oppasite direction. he watched as lea woke the others up.

lea came to a stop by jean, the last one she had to wake up, benting down she shook the girl's shoulder. after a minute the girl woke up, yawning. "morning al ready?" she asked but before anyone could say anything she looked at the dark sky "WHAT! its stil nig-.." before she could finish a hand clasped over her mouth. she looked with wide eyes at lea who said "shhh" and then took her hand of, standing up. jean looked at the others but her gaze stopped at a Lilen who was turning red trying to hold his laughter. she scowled at him but didn't say anything. instead she just stood up and looked around to notice that the surroundings was completely different than last night. the others looked confused and worried.

"nothing is stolen." adine said looking up from the backpack at her comrades. "what happened,adine!?" jean whispered lowly."i don't know." adine replied honestly "what! how don't you know? you where soppose to be keeping watch!" jean said looking both annoyed and worried. " i know but i fainted." adine said recalling what happened."okay, well we can't be far from the forest. they, whoever they are, couldn't carry us all that far in one night." lily explained looking around. "no, we could be anywhere. we where magically transported." adine spoke. "how do you know that?" rogue asked. "because of that.." she pointed at the burned wood from their fire. "it isn't desturb and only a magical transporter can do that." adine explained.

"okay, look we can't stay here. it may not be safe. we need to get moving." adine said picking the backpack up. a loud yawn escaped miya's lips who was trying to keep her eyes open. her sister and narria looking just as tired. adine bit her lip as she looked at the youngest three. "okay, rogue can you and seth carry one of the girls, i'll carry one as well." adine asked as she made her way towards mia. the two boys nodded and went to one of the bent down so that the girl could climb on.

once everyone was standing again adine addressed lea. "lea where is the nearest human?"

strider held his breath as he watch the girl raise her head and ... smelled the air? the girl looked surprised as she turned her head in his direction. "behind that bush." she said. everyones head turned to his direction. 'wel, cat's out of the bag..' he thought as he stood up and looked them in the eyes.

the first person to speak was jean. "what do we have here? an eavesdropper." she said with an evil grin, knucking her fist together. "jean stop that." lea said looking sternly at jean. "jees, i was just kidding." jean muttered.

strider watch as the golden haired maiden walked towards him, without fear, smiling kindly. "hi, i am lea-bell but you can call me lea and this is my friends." she said pointing at the rest. strider was quite shocked by this girl. he was a complete stranger with a sword that eavesdropped on them but yet she didn't show any fear nor was she unfriendly. "what's your name?" she asked still keeping eyecontact with him. "hum, my name is aragorn." he pelied hoping they don't reconize his name but they didn't react in any way. "well,aragorn its nice to meet you." lea said bowing her head slightly. "oh yeah, i better introduce the rest of us. the girl there with the red hair is adine and the girl on her back is mia. the black haired boy besides adine is rogue and on his back his narria. that is ren and kuro." she said pointing a finger at the two boys, who bothed waved at him, grinning. "the girl with the short black hair is lily and besides her is her twin brother, Lilen." he gave a toothy grin while his sister bowed her head. " and the white haired girl is jean and the besides her is seth. on his back is miya and it may not look so but she is sisters with mia." lea quickly introduced them " we are mages of scarlet destiny." she finished, smiling extra brighter.

"scarlet destiny?" he asked, having never heard of it before. "yes, its our guild. but i don't blame for not knowing us, we keep mostly to ourselve." lea explained. he nodded.

"okay, sorry to interupt but can you please tell us where we are." adine interupted, speaking for the first time since he _arrived._ he looked a bit confused at first but then a remembered that they said they were magically transported. " you're in middle-earth, near the city bree." he looked at the blank faces of the teenagers. "never heard of it." Lilen said. "neither have said agreeing with her brother.

before adine could ask where fiore was another voice spoke. "guys, i think we have a problem." seth said looking over his shoulder at the others. "what? why do you say that?" adine asked looking at seth. "the stars, they are in a complete different pattern than anywhere on earthland. i- i don't think we're on earthland anymore." he stated. aragorn saw how adine paled. her eyes turned blank and her face turned emotionless. lea also seeing this quickly laid her hand on her friend's shoulder. "adine?" she whispered slowly looking worriedly at the red head. adine shooked her head trying to get rid of a thought. she looked at lea and gave a reassuring smile "its okay we're not in kiragaray." strider looked at the two girls and was about to ask what kiragara is when a loud screech filled the air, a sound he knew very well. "Frodo" he muttered as he turned around and ran back to the tower of amun sul.

"i think he needs help with this Frodo. Frodo must have made that loud screech sound." lea said looking at her friends who nodded "hell yeah, i hope he can give me a good jean/Lilen doesn't!" Lilen and jean shouted together and then glared at each other. "okay, lets go!" lily said, starting to run in the direction aragorn took , the others following her.

"i guess we should follow them." seth said as he started walking. adine and rogue following him.


	3. Chapter 3 - a fight

Chapter 2 - a fight

White ghostly figures stood in front of Frodo, they were old men with crowns on their heads for they were once kings but now, now they were mere slaves for sauron. There were pitch black holes where their eyes once were. Frodo remembered what strider said about them, that they were nor alive nor dead. His eyes widen in fear as one of the nazguls extended its hand towards him and with shock he saw his own hand, with the ring on it, move, against his will towards the nazguls hand. it was as if the ring was pulling his hand forward, focusing on his hand, Frodo pulled back but the ring did not give up and fought back. He gritted his teeth as the nazguls hand was mere inches away and with a determined scream he pulled his hand back. The nazgul hissed angrily as he pulled back his hand and stabbed Frodo in his shoulder. A painful screamed escaped Frodo as the sword ran through his shoulder. It was unbelievably painful.

The nazgul lifted his head when a loud roar came from its side. It pulled his sword out of Frodo to block the attack. Loud screeches escaped the nazguls as they backed away from Aragorn who swung his sword. Frodo struggled to get the ring of his finger, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth he pulled once more and the ring came off. He was back in the real world. As soon as he appeared he screamed in pain, his breathing was unsteady. Sam rushed past strider not caring about the naguls; the only thing on his mind was his friend, who was in pain. Kneeling down beside Frodo. "Oh, Sam." he said with a pained look.

Suddenly a group of people or should i say teenagers appeared in the doorway. "Yes, there are more than one Frodo. great." a white haired a girl said enthuastic. It was a weird group since some had blue hair. 'More than one Frodo? Are they referring to us and were working with the nazguls?!' Sam thought panicked, but then again, they were mere teenagers and some were girls but it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were outnumbered now with the new people arriving. He quickly got in front of Frodo to block him from the strangers, his sword was in his hand but to his surprise they didn't attack him. They attacked the nazguls instead. She had golden hair that reached her middle. The hobbits seeing the new people attack the nuzguls, wondered if they were friends of strider that he ran into while he was away and followed him here. That was the only reasonable story.

Jean ran towards a nazgul, whose back was turned towards her. She smiled evilly as she jumped and landed on the nazguls shoulders. The hobbits and strider looked shocked at the girl who was sitting on a nazguls shoulders, taunting it. Calling it names and stuff. She didn't look scared; it actually looked like she was having fun. The nazgul of coursed tried stabbing her over his head or shoulders but she dodged the attacks fluently, leaning to the right or left when he tried to stab her. "Hey, snow white! I am going to beat my Frodo first and then yours!" Lilen shouted across the battlefield. Jean looked up, pissed off. "No, I'll destroy mine and yours!" she yelled back. As soon as she finished, she threw her body backwards while her legs were still locked around the nazgul's neck. She landed perfectly on her hands while her legs and the nazgul were in the air, falling towards the ground. He landed with a loud thud. Her backflip was complete but mere seconds later the nazgul stood up as if nothing happened. "Great. Just great." she muttered before she started to attack again.

In the meantime, across the battle field, Kuro was fighting against a nazgul. He was just dodging the attacks and throwing his own attacks that was mostly boosted by his magic, the wind. He had been fighting with Ren, his team partner but lea needed him, so now he was fighting alone. He didn't mind though. He used to fight alone intall he, Seth and Ren formed the team. Seth was cool and calm most of the time while Ren was the energetic one and he, well he didn't actually know how to describe himself. He really needed to ask the others. He wondered why lea needed Ren, she was capable of fighting alone but it was no time to think about it, he had to focus on his opponent.

As the scarlet destiny mages attacked the hooded figures, lea quickly made her way towards the hobbits. Merry was the first to notice the girl that was walking towards them "incoming." he said as he raised his sword. Sam turned his head to look behind him, stood up as well as he noticed a girl coming their way. The three hobbits were standing in front of Frodo, their swords raised, ready to defend Frodo. She stopped in front of them, smiling warmly. "It's okay, i am not going to hurt you." she started "i just want to help. I may be able to help your friend over there." she said as she pointed at Frodo who was clearly in pain. Sam looked at her suspiciously but nevertheless stood aside, her friends were after all fighting against the nazguls. "Don't you try anything funny." He warned but she just smiled and said "i won't, but he is very lucky to have friends like you. I am lea by the way." Sam felt a little guilty at being rude but he didn't show it as he watched her kneeling besides Frodo. She slowly raised her hand to his forehead and then she looked at the wound. It was clear that he was stabbed by a poisonous blade since the wound was purple and looked infected. "What is his name?" she asked when Sam kneeled down on the opposite side. "Frodo." he replied shortly. He took a quick glance at the said man before his gaze shifted to lea. She raised her head in shock. Her eyes were wide as she gaped at him. The hobbits looked at her shocked expression before she looked a bit embarrassed with a tint of shame. "i...we thought those things were Frodo." she said pointing at the nazguls "i am sorry, i didn't know." she apolized. She looked down at Frodo. "Why would you think they're called Frodo?" Pippen asked. "Uh, well, we aren't from around here exactly and we heard a loud screech and Aragorn said something about Frodo and we just assumed it was what they were called." she explained. . "Wait, Aragorn? Who is Aragorn?" merry asked looking extremely confused. She looked up and stared at them for a moment. Don't they know Aragorn? She pointed at the man with long brown hair. "Him." She said. The hobbits looked at where she was pointing and realized she was talking about strider. "You mean strider, right?" Pippen asked looking confused. "Yeah, that was the name he gave us." she answered. Her blue eyes landed on the said man. 'Did he lie?' she doubted it. "Strider isn't' his real name remember. It was the name the bartender knew him as and he said it wasn't his real name." merry said, explaining it to them. To be honest he had also forgotten it for a moment. Lea sigh in relieve. So strider was his nickname "I can't stop the poisoning but i know someone who might be able to slow it down." she said raising her head and looked at the fight.

"REN!" she yelled "Come here!"

Pippen and merry nearly jumped out of their skin in fright from the sudden shout. Minutes later a boy with blue hair appeared. "Lea, ya called." he said, grinning widely. "Yes, i need you to try and slow down the poison in his shoulder." she said looking at the boy who just appeared. "okay." he said walking forward and kneeling down beside lea. he lifted his hands above each other and muttered " **water ball".** Suddenly, to the shock of the hobbits, a small watery ball formed between his hands. He slowly lowered his hands to the wound "cold, right?" he asked not looking up. "yes." she answered "make it as cold as possible." she instructed.As he placed his hands with the water bubble on the wound, the freezing cold water entered the wound. Frodo gasped in pain and shock as ice cold water entered his body. His eyes and mouth wide open. Sam looked horrified " what are you doing to him?!" He yelled. "I am trying to save your friend." Ren replied. Looking at Sam for a moment. "Wait a minute, how are you controlling that water?" Merry asked. He and Pippen both not believing what they were seeing. "And create it out of thin air." Pippen also asked. "It's my magic." Ren answered smiling slightly. "Your magic? So than you're a wizard." Pippen conclude looking a bit awed. As far as they know only old men were wizards. "A mage to be exact." Ren corrected them. "Are you the only one that can do magic?" Sam asked. "Nope, all of us can use magic." he said nodding his head in the direction of the others. And sure enough, a white haired girl's arms were covered in dark grey scales and her hands had silvery claws. Another boy were shooting ice blades at a nazgul and There was a girl that's fists was covered in flames. The hobbits looked at them in slight awe and wonder." Wait, so can you use magic as well?" Merry asked lea who just nodded in response.  
Ren was frowning a bit as he tried to make the water colder. "I won't be able to slow it down for much longer, Lea. It is somehow fighting against my water." He said while his frowned deepened. "It's okay, just hold it as long as you can." Lea said looking a bit worried. She didn't know much about poison or how to stop it.

Lily was currently looking at het screaming nazgul. So flames hurt them. She thought smirking. She had an idea. She looked around the battlefield in search for a specific boy and soon spotted him. "Kuro, I've an idea but I'm going to need your help." she shouted while running towards the said boy. "What do you have in mind?" He asked, releasing a strong wind against the nazgul, holding it back. "A unison raid. Their weakness is fire but I need your wind to expand my fire." She explained the plan to him. "I've got time to spare." He replied jokingly.  
They stood back to back and were holding hands that were lifted just as high as their shoulders. "EVERYBODY GET DOWN!" She shouted before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. Kuro doing the same.

Everybody looked where the source of the shout came from and the guild mages, recognizing the stance, immediately fell to the ground. Aragorn saw the members fell down and how two of the mages were standing. He trusted his instincts so he fell to the ground. And just in time too. Suddenly a huge fire came out of their hands, it was whirling around and as the two turned, the flame did as well, destroying everything in its path. The nazguls screamed loud in pain as the heat and force of the attack it them, it send them flying. The people on the ground could feel the extreme heat of the attack as it moved over them. The attack slowly faded away. As the smoke cleared, two people was bending down, their hands in their knees and was breathing heavily. There was only one wall still standing and that was where ren was with the hobbits and lea. The people on the ground slowly stood up and looked at the surroundings. 

~ Just before the attack ~

Ren sigh and said "I can't hold it any longer, I am sorry." He removed his hands and looked up. Just then the shout came from Lily to duck. 

~after the attack~  
"Strider!" Sam yelled and looked as the man quickly ran to them. Ren stood up and moved out of the way for strider. He made his way to his team partner and Lily. Throwing his arms around their shoulders he said "great work. You make a great team. Hey kuro don't you think she'll be a great member in our team, huh?" He asked looking at kuro. Who just shrugged in return. A slight blush covered his cheeks.  
Just then adine, rogue and Seth walked up the stairs. Ren quickly let go of the two and walked towards Seth, grinning from ear to ear. "It's about time you show up, you should have seen the unison raid kuro and Lily was totally awesome!" He said excitedly.

"We did." Adine said, her face was unreadable as she stared at the damage. "We should really invite her to our team." Ren said looking happily at Seth. "Oh? Wasn't it you who said that you don't want a girl in the team?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow. "That was 3 years ago and I want her in the team. I am sure kuro wouldn't mind. In fact I think he would be delighted. So what do you say?"  
"Have you even asked her if she wants to be in a team with us? But I don't mind." Seth said. Adine sigh and slowly set mia down on the ground. She rested her hand on the young girl's shoulder, shaking it lightly intall the girl's eyes opened. She looked in a daze at adine and her surroundings. "Where am I?" Mia asked looking at adine who just shook her head and said "it doesn't matter now but can you please restore the place. They wrecked it." Adine explained looking at mia. Mia nodded and stood up. She slowly walked towards the middle. Planting her feet sternly in the ground and raising her hands, she closed her eyes and breathed. Pippen and merry saw the girl and looked at her in confusment, the nazgul were defeated. Why was she going to use magic? Suddenly a magic circle appeared underneath her, her hair was floating mid-air and the rubble on the ground began to glow. Everyone watched as the rubble and rocks that was a part of the wall return to their previous positions in the wall. They watched in awe as time were being rewinded back intall everything was as it was before the battle. The glow started to fade away and soon it was gone. The girl that did it started to fall to the ground but before she could hit the ground a red head caught her in her arms. "There adi-sama. That should be how it was before the fight." mia said softly, her voice was weak since the used a lot of magic. "You did great." Adine praised smiling at the small girl. She lifted the girl onto her shoulders and stood up with ease. Adine made her way to Aragorn who was kneeling besides Frodo.  
~ In the meantime~  
Aragorn knelt down besides Frodo and looked at his wound. He lifted the sword that lay next to Frodo and said "he was stabbed by a morgue blade. It is behind my skill of healing. He needs elvish medicine and quickly." Aragorn picked Frodo up and turned around to come face to face with adine. "What can we do to help?" She asked him. Her face was serious. "You can come with us since you don't know anything about this place and we can do with extra fighters." He suggested while looking at her. She in return nodded "It would be the smartest choice at the moment." Adine agreed stepping aside so that Aragorn could pass. He did so and made his way to the stairs, the hobbits following him. "Lea tell the others to follow him and stay with him. Go." Adobe ordered. "What about you?" Lea asked adine who said "i have to finish things of here first. I'll catch up to you guys. Just go." Adine explained. Lea didn't want to leave someone behind but adine was more than capable of taking care of herself. Lea nodded and went to tell the others who immediately ran after Aragorn and the hobbits. Lea took a quick glance at adine before she ran down the stairs.  
" why are we staying here, adi-sama?" The place was filled in silence as adine's eyes stared into the night. It was a faint thudding sound that she had heard before she ordered lea to go. Barely audible. "Because we need to stop or at least slow down the pursuers." She said.


	4. Chapter 4- In the woods

Aragorn entered a small cLearing. Giant troll statues stood at one side with trees behind it. He slowly laid Frodo on the blankets Sam prepared. He looked even worse than before. His skin was ghostly pale and his eyes were an ice blue, almost white color.

After he laid Frodo on the blankets, he stepped back so that Sam and Lea could nurture him. They were six days away from Rivendell and by the time they arrive at their destination Frodo would have already turned into a wraith. He couldn't allow that to happen.

He took a quick glance at the mages. They and the two hobbits were standing awkwardly next Frodo, looking at Lea and Sam who tried to help him.

Realizing something or someone was missing, he looked over the mages again but he couldn't see her. "Where is Adine?" he asked nobody in particularly. To be honest he wasn't really sure if that was her name.

Lea looked up at Aragorn and smiled reassuringly. "She said she'll catch up to us." Lea answered. Aragorn was about to ask why she didn't come with them but a loud painful gasp for air interrupted him.

It was Frodo.

Strider quickly pulled Sam away from the ring bearer. "Do you know the Athelas plant?" Sam looked at him, a mixture of panic and confusement on his face. "No." Sam replied honestly. "How about Kingsfoil?" Aragorn tried a diffeRent name. Sam's face brightened up. "Aye, it's a weed. Why?" Sam asked, a shimmer of hope shining in his eyes. "It may help with the poison. We need to find some as soon as possible." Aragorn explained. Sam nodded before he and Strider disappeared into the forest.

"Where are they going?" Lily asked as she watched them disappear. She was sitting on a fallen log with the two hobbits. "To find a weed or something." Lilen answered his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, right." Jean said sarcastically. "What did you say, snow puppet!?" Lilen said angrily, his eyes trained on her. "Ya heard me, ice troll." She replied sitting up straight.

The two hobbits stared at the two in surprise. Were they fighting about something that stupid?

"You wanna go, _oh so delicate princess_?" He said mockingly. They both were up in a second and were bashing their heads against each other.

Merry and Pippen looked at the two shocked. AppaRently they were.

Cold steam was coming from Lilen's hands while Jean's hands and arms were starting to transform, black scales appearing on her hands and arms. "Not now guys. It is not the time for another brawl." It didn't look like they heard Lea as they were just about to start fighting when someone came in between the two, pushing them away from each other.

"Stop bickering like a married couple." Rogue said. He tried to look serious but failed drastically. A small smile formed on his face. There was one thing they agreed on and that was that they would rather die than go on a date with the other one.

"WHAT! WE ARE NOT MARRIED!" The two shouted together. Veins popping on their foreheads. "I said _'like_ a married couple'." Rogue said emphizing the word 'like'. Lilen and Jean scowled at him before they looked at each other and glared. "guys." Rogue said warningly. They turned their backs to each other and walked away.

"Are they always like that?" Pippen asked Lily "sadly, yes. It's quite irritating actually." she shook her head. "So you are all wizards. We thought there were only 5 wizards in middle-earth." Merry said looking at Lily as well. "We are mages to be exact and we are not actually from around here." Lily explained. "Mages?" Pippen asked looking confused, never had he heard of them.

"Mages is wizards that join a guild." Rogue said sitting down next to Lily. "A guild? Gandalf never mentioned it before. Well, then again we weRen't as close to Gandalf as Frodo was." Merry explained.

"Who is Gandalf?" Lily asked curious. "He is a wizard too." Pippen explained. "Gandalf the grey to be exact. He has the best fireworks." Merry interrupted Pippen.

"oh." Lily nodded. So there were wizards in this world as well but just five.

"Where did you come from if not middle-earth?" Pippen asked, remembering what she said about not being from around here. "We are from Earthland but you would never have heard about it because ..." Lily looked at Rogue questioningly. She wasn't really sure if they should tell them. Rogue nodded. They were going to find it out sooner or later. "..Because it is in another universe." Lily continued.

The two hobbits looked flabbergasted at the two mages. "A-Another universe?!" They finally choked out. "Jip!" Ren said grinning happily at the two who was shocked to the core.

"It's okay. Most of us would have reacted the Same way but some of us or our fellow guild mates back home were to another universe before." Seth said calmly, standing beside Ren. Kuro was on the other side of Ren and they were all smiling at the two hobbits. The three of them were actually just talking when they overheard the conversation and decided to chip in.

For the hobbits it felt like their minds were freezed. These guys had to be insane, mad. They can't be from another universe, can they? If they are indeed from another universe it would explain a lot of things like the way they were dressed. The girls weRen't wearing dresses like anywhere on middle earth and it would explain their magic.

"It is okay if you don't believe us." Lea said her usual smile still present.

Ren suddenly lifted his head and smelled the air. He could smell two familiar scents coming their way. "Hey, guys. Adine and Mia are almost here and it's about time too." Ren informed the rest.

A few minutes later Adine and Mia appeared from the trees. Mia was cLearly out of breath, she gave a shy wave when she noticed that everyone was looking at them.

"Where's Aragorn Lea?" Adine asked as she walked to Frodo. "He went to get something. He should be back any minute now. You took longer than i thought you would." Lea said, smiling. "Yes, we had a few difficulties but we handled it. Well most of it anyway."

BOOM!

Everyone jumped around at the sudden sound and was just in time to see Jean and Lilen slide of the opposite trees. "Oh, no who left them alone together." Lea complained, looking in dread as the two fell to their feet again and launched at one another.

Silence.

The mages watched in dread.

But instead of hitting each other, they fell unconscious to the ground in front of the other one. Giant bumps on their heads. At their head stood Adine, she looked furious. Most of them silently gulped. It wasn't often you see her mad but when she is, she's scarier than even Zolo. (Zolo is an oc in the Scarlet Destiny fanfic written by zeby1.)

A loud screech sounded a minute later. A screech everyone had heard before. The Nazguls were close.

Just then Aragorn and Sam returned with the Kingsfoil in their hands. Sam looked a bit surprised to see two new arrivals.

"Where were you?" Aragorn asked while speed walking to Frodo. He heard the screech and he knew that they didn't have time much time left. "We disabled 4 of the pursuers but 5 of them escaped. They are cLearly not far behind anymore." Adine said before she glared at the two bodies.

Aragorn quickly chewed on the weed before he took it out and put on the wound, causing Frodo to gasped for more air.

"We need to get a move on." Aragorn said picking Frodo up in his arms but before he could walk away Adine spoke. "No, _you_ need to get moving." Adine said her voice had a commanding tone in it. He looked at her confused but she just turned her head towards Lea. "Lea, take them by air. It is faster that way." Lea nodded slightly. The hobbits and Aragorn looked even more confused.

Lea stood up and, to the hobbits and Aragorn's surprise, turned into an animal. She had long grey silvery wings, a horse's back and a beak. A hippogriff.

Lea kneeled down on her knees so that Aragorn could climb on with Frodo. "You will have to tell her where to go and we will track you." Adine informed him. Her black eyes were serious.

Aragorn nodded in response. There wasn't really anything more to say.

Lea started to clap her wings, causing a strong wind. She started to run, her hoves landing hard on the ground intall she lifted off the ground.

"Wow." the three hobbits said in awe as they stared at the hippogriff flying away.

"I know, right. It's so cool!" Ren said, grinning from ear to ear. He looked overly excited, his eyes sparkling

"You guys are creepy, you know that." a girl's voice said. They turned their heads to look at the person who said it. Her short pink hair slightly waving in the cold night breeze. "Narria-san, you woke up!" Mia yelled overjoyed as she hugged the girl.

Narria was one of Mia's best friends. It was most likely because they were around the Same age.

"Ahh! Mia not so loud. You destroyed my perfectly good dream." Miya complained, a yawn escaped her lips as she rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and realized that everyone was looking at her including three absolute short strangers.

"What?!"

She said looking at them questioningly. The three hobbits stared at the girl and then at Mia. They were the exact opposite. It was really weird and in a way...creepy.

"Sorry Miya." Mia apolized, looking down at her feet embarrassed. "Hay, don't take it seriously. You know how i am when i wake up." Miya comforted her sister.

"Rogue, Kuro, Ren and one of you, whatever you are called, can help them get some wood." Adine ordered as she pointed at the three small humans. "I will." Pippen volunteered before anyone could say anything. Adine just nodded her approval.

The four that was ordered to get some wood left in groups of two in to the forest. Rogue and Kuro were in a group and Ren and Pippen was in one.

"So, if you are indeed from another world, how did you get here?" Pippen asked as he and Ren started to gather wood.

"No idea."

Pippen looked up at him in shock. They didn't know how they got here? "How don't you know how you got here." By now he had completely forgotten about their task to gather wood. He was extremely puzzled.

"I don't know. We were on our way back from a mission when we went to sleep in a forest and the next thing we now we wake up here and that was when we met Aragorn. Adine said something about magic transportation now that i think about it." Ren said looking thoughtfully at the sky.

"We were probably magically transported here but i haven't really heard of transportation that can go to diffeRent worlds." Ren replied.

"Adine? Witch one was she again." Pippen asked, trying to remember who she was. "Oh, that is the red head. She and her niece, Liz joined our guild 4 years ago." Ren clarified.

"Oh."

"Yeah, anyway we should be going now. I think we have enough wood." Ren suggested, standing up straight. His pile was singnifically bigger then Pippen's.

Sam watched as a small black haired girl walk to Adine.

"Uh, Adi-Sama. What about them?"

Mia asked pointing at the two unconscious teenagers. Adine looked down at the girl and then at the two on the floor. Her gaze was stone cold.

"We are going to Leave them there." she said, turned around and walked away. Mia looked at Adine's retreating back; she didn't understand why Adine was mad at the two.

"What did they do to get Adine so mad?" Miya asked Seth. Her curiosity prickled. It wasn't every day you see Adine mad. "They started fighting." Miya looked at the retreating back of Adine. "But they fight a lot. She never had a problem with it." she said confused.

It was true. They did often fight at the guild, destroying it almost every time but Adine didn't really do anything about it.

"Probably because they were loud and most likely gave away our position to the pursuers." Seth replied. "Oh. That would explain it." Narria agreed.

"Here is the wood you wanted." Rogue said as he and the rest entered the cLearing, a pile of wood in each ones arms. "Thanks. Can you put it there?" she pointed at the middle of the cLearing. "Lily!" she softly called. Lily quickly stood up from where she was sitting with Merry and Sam. she was telling them who each one was and what their magic was. "Yes, Adine?" Lily asked, before she looked at the pile of wood. "Oh, fire right." she guessed and Adine nodded. She walked towards the pile of wood and quickly lit it on fire.

Everyone started to gather around the fire. It was over midnight by now and a cold breeze was blowing through the trees. Adine walked over to the hobbits' backpacks and looked through them. "Hey what are you doing?!" Sam yelled, seeing her go through their stuff. His yell caused everyone to look at Adine who lifted her head to look at Sam. "Finding food." She said as she pulled out a bag of tomatoes and carrots and a few plates. She stood up and walked to the fire. "This will have to be enough." She said as a backpack appeared in her free hand. It was pitch black with a red mark. It had a large D and S that was crossed over each other. Two half circles were on either side. "Where did that come from?" Merry asked the question on the hobbits' mind. "From my own dimension." She replied.

"You have your own dimension." Pippen gaped. They were getting more and more interesting. "Yes, we can explain it later." She said, getting a loaf of bread and a few sandwiches out. She quickly divided the food on the plates and in minutes everyone had their food.

"Okay, I think we must introduce ourselves probably." Lily suggested. "Okay I'll go first." Ren declared excited. "Hey I am Ren and Scarlet Destiny's only dragon slayer." Ren introduced himself grinning. "D-Dragon slayer!?" "You slayed a dragon!" Pippen and Merry cried out in shock. Sam couldn't believe his ears either. There was no way this boy could slay a dragon. All logic was against it. "No, haven't slayed a dragon." Ren corrected them and for a quick second a pained look appeared on his face before a huge grin broke out on his face. "It is just magic that can slay a dragon." Ren smirked.

"I take it here is or was dragons in this universe." Adine assumed. "yes but they are extinct. The last one was slayed about a hundred years ago." Sam told them before something clicked in his mind. Something Adine said. "Wait, what do mean 'in this universe'?" Sam asked, confused he look at Adine. She frowned. Seth said that they told them. Before she could answer Pippen speaked. "Oh, they say they are from another universe and I am starting to believe them." "Me too." Merry agreed. Sam looked at the two suspiciously. Why wouldn't he? They were after all the jokers and thieves back home. "It is true. We are from Earthland." Ren beamed and the others smiled at them except for Adine who was just Leaning against a tree.

"Okay you can decide if you want to believe us or not but let's get on with the introductions." Seth rushed them on.. "Okay, my name is Seth and I am a necromancer. I can basically bring back the dead to fight for me and I can also create small illusions." Seth explained.

so everyone introduced themselves. The hobbits also did and also told them about their world on Adine's request although Sam was still a bit skeptical. Somewhere in the conversation Jean and Lilen woke up. After everyone was finished eating, Adine said that she'll keep watch. "You better do better than last time." Jean snapped. She was still mad. Adine just ignored her as she sat crossleg on the ground and listened.


End file.
